Kyra
Kyra was the daughter of the God of War and a beautiful golden hind named Serena Thedara. General * Date of Birth: September 6, 4435 BC * Date of Death: * Parents: Ares and Serena Thedara * Siblings: Callisto (twin), Relic (half-brother/cousin) * Loves: Emmett Hunter, Doyle Wesley, Ian Mallok * Children: None History Kyra and her twin sister Callisto were the only children of Serena Thedara and were loved by her as such. When their mother was killed for her horns and her pelt, Kyra and Callisto were given to their grandfather Aron Thedara. Aron was old and dying so one of their cousins went to one of Ares's temples to ask for help. At the mention of Serena's name Ares appeared and took his daughters. Olympus was generally very accepting of the twins, even Hera liked them. Zeus was the one who disliked them. They were half Golden Hind, which meant more than a handshake or a hug could kill a god and Zeus really wanted Kyra and Callisto. Their mother, even in death, was protecting them. Their aunt Aphrodite taught Kyra how to harness her gifts and soon she was named Goddess of Infatuation. She could make anyone from the smallest of the small to the tallest of the tall, and everyone in between, fall to their knees. Callisto was a fighter, a scrapper. She took after their father more than their mother, but she didn't care. Kyra was a great fighter as well and they sparred daily with each other. One day their aunt Persephone let it slip that Zeus was the one that had their mother killed and that the horns on his mantel were hers. The sisters saw red and waged war on the King of the Gods. In their battles they learned that every one of the gods and goddesses knew and they were making a mockery of the little hybrids. The sisters set upon them all like a swarm of locusts, cutting down every one. They left Zeus, Hera, Persephone, and Ares for last. The only one that was safe was Aphrodite, she showed them genuine care and love and so she would be spared. As they neared Zeus's hall, the gods and goddesses fled. Not having their abilities to materialize gave them a huge disadvantage and they left Olympus once and for all. Callisto took up helping militias in battles they otherwise would have lost while Kyra stayed focused on raging war with the world. She used her abilities to build an army. In one of her ventures to find powerful additions she met a man named Emmett Hunter. For a whole year he made her forget everything and she was happy, falling for him with no regards for anything else. One morning she woke up and he was gone. He'd left her alone and her rage came back with even more purpose and drive than before. In the year after that she met her generals Doyle Wesley and Ian Mallok. Together they destroyed half of the world before she came up against an opponent she couldn't defeat. Callisto's honorable militia was no match for Kyra's bloodthirsty horde, but because of her pleas, Kyra agreed to just fight her. They sparred and just like when they were children, Callisto won. She buried her sister in the fields of red roses she loved so much and carried on. In the Series Kyra is one of the protagonists in Glory of the Nephilim. Galorian Mephistopheles uses her to get Sarah Barker trapped in her own mind and take out the ones she loves. Of course Sarah gets free before any real damage could be made, but Kyra's still loose with all of the others in her head. Quotes * "I don't think you're the problem, horny." - to Catahecassa (GotN) Category:Descendants of GaloriaCategory:CharactersCategory:Glory of the Nephilim Category:Female Category:God/Goddess Category:Single Category:Wings of the Nephilim Category:Lilith & the Nephilim